The Ebonstar Legacy
Summary The Ebonstar Legacy is a collection of stories by Osetto that follow the adventures of numerous characters during the Old Republic. Set around the Great Galactic Wars and the Cold War between them, the stories center around Jedi, Sith, soldiers, spacers, patriots, and independents. Not only do these stories exist in the same universe, they also attempt to make zero deviations from established canon, merely additions. Stories The Academy: Acolyte Ascension On the harsh world of Korriban, acolytes vie for the attention of their superiors at the Academy, hoping for the day they gain their apprenticeship. But for a particular group of students trained in the underhalls, things aren't as they seem. The arrival of a mysterious Sith Lord disrupts the status quo as eight individuals now find themselves on the path of ascension. No Lords, No Masters After surviving the trials of the Academy, two Sith have only each other as they attempt to make a life for themselves in the Empire. With no master of their own, these men offer their services as artifact hunters, where they must navigate the realm of conniving and manipulative Lords whilst struggling to maintain their independence. Executors of Logistics: The Misfits Following the Great Galactic War, the Sith Empire stands tall in its victory. But in the new era of peace, the Empire threatens to crumble under its own weight. It falls to the Executors of Logistics, a new organization composed of Sith and Imperial bureaucrats alike, to ensure the Empire manages to survive without a war to sustain it. Imperial Special Projects: The Seven Part of an experiment in military thought, the Seven are an elite squad of Imperial soldiers who operate by nontraditional means. Encased in millions of credits worth of equipment, these faceless troopers possess no name beyond a simple letter. They serve as a symbol. An idea. They specialize in manipulating results to best suit their needs, balancing truth and lies to forge the perception on an indestructible fighting force whose mere mention could turn the tide of battle. In practice, however, things are beginning to change. Loyally following the orders of their Director, the Seven embark on increasingly peculiar missions, unaware of their true purpose. Guiding Lights Reeling from the Great Galactic War, a shattered Jedi Order attempts to rebuild on their ancient homeworld of Tython. As the galaxy adapts to the new climate of peace, two Jedi Knights have been granted permission to take on Padawans of their own. As the bonds between masters and students are forged, these four individuals offer one another guidance amidst an uncertain future. Tools of the Trade When an Imperial Agent and Bounty Hunter find themselves after the same target, sparks fly and tempers flare. Ready to rid themselves of their respective burdens, the pair soon finds that that their lives rest in each other’s hands. Forced into a partnership, the duo must cooperate if they have any hope of survival, even after the mission’s over. Exponent After years of peace, an aged soldier is thrust back into the galactic conflict when he is tasked with the protection of a young outlaw carrying sensitive data. The two individuals from opposite walks of life, weary of their place in their nations and the galaxy at large, soon find something worth fighting for. Amongst Stars: Torrid Squadron The adventures of the Galactic Republic's elite naval group, Torrid Squadron. Twelve starfighter pilots, all tasked with both carrying out tactical ops as well as maintaining their heroic public image. But trouble brews as the Cold War threatens to turn hot, and the Empire finds itself in possession of a tactician unlike any other. Amongst Stars: The Dawn Eclipse As tensions rise between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, full-scale war threatens to consume the galaxy. Amidst the conflict, neutral factions attempt to capitalize on the chaotic state of affairs. But even as pirates and crime lords flourish, some spacers opt to offer their service as privateers, freelance defenders of Republic space. This is the story of one such group. Category:Ebonstar Legacy